Kindheistfeunde
by Norge159
Summary: Une réunion mondiale où un boucan a lieu, comme toujours. Ladite réunion ne mène a rien, comme toujours. Allemagne s'énerve, comme toujours. Mais il y a quelque chose d'anormal, pas de coup de feu ou autre de la part d'un certain blond économe. Pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! Un Autriche/Suisse cette fois!  
Beaucoup de gens les mettent respectivement avec Hongrie/Prusse et Liechtenstein. Mais pour moi, et une amie le confirme, ce couple saute aux yeux autant que le LietPol! Enfin, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira =)

Disclaimer: aucun personnage n'est à moi, et vu ce que j'en fait (ou pense en faire) ça vaut mieux pour eux...

Personnages: noms officiels mais pour être sûre (même si j'pense pas que vous soyez bêtes ^^) Autriche/Roderich, Suisse/Vash.

* * *

Kindheitsfreunde

_écrit par Norge159_

Ce jour-là, dans la salle de conférence où la majorité des nations s'étaient réunies, un brouhaha assourdissant avait lieu. Comme toujours le sujet principal de la réunion, aussi important soit-il, avait été oublié. Cela mettait les nerfs d'Allemagne à rude épreuve, entre Italie qui réclamait sans cesse ses _pastas_ d'un côté, Amérique qui disait …non hurler qu'il était le héros d'un autre côté et en ajoutant à ça le fait que le Bad Friend Trio complotait à nouveau pour un nouveau méfait; toutes ces choses faisait que l'on pouvait apercevoir une veine d'énervement sur le front du pays germanique. Quand ses nerfs lâchèrent, il hurla aux autres de s'arrêter, ce qui eut quasiment aucun effet.

Cette scène, pourtant habituelle lorsque les nations se réunissaient, avait pourtant quelque chose d'anormal. En effet, d'habitude, quand il y avait un tel vacarme, une détonation d'une arme à feux se faisait entendre, rétablissant ainsi le calme dans la pièce. Or aujourd'hui, il n'y eu rien, pas même le moindre bruit n'était sorti de la place qu'occupait Suisse.

En face de ce dernier se trouvait Japon, qui trouvait le mutisme du blond inquiétant. Effectivement, le Suisse ne l'avait pas réprimait quand il approuva l'idée, pourtant saugrenue, d'Amérique. C'est alors que le Japonais remarqua le visage triste et pâle du pays alpin. Il demanda pourquoi un tel comportement à son voisin de gauche, à savoir Autriche, puisqu'il habitait assez proche de Suisse.

Le virtuose du piano se tourna vers lui en affichant une mine attristée. Il lui désigna du doigt, de façon discrète pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le blond en face, la chaise inoccupée à côté de ce dernier.

Celle de Liechtenstein.

Après la réunion, qui se révéla un fois de plus inutile, quand il ne restait plus que quelques pays, Autriche s'approcha de Suisse et lui demanda:

« Est-ce que ca va, Vash? »

Il ne reçu pour unique réponse qu'un marmonnement. Cela inquiéta la nation autrichienne car en temps normal, le Suisse lui aurait crié de ne pas l'appelait par son nom humain. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, cela faisait six jours qu'un accident de la circulation lui avait pris sa petite sœur.

« _ Je te raccompagnes chez toi? Après tout nous vivons à côté.

_ ….

_ Tu pourrais répondre, je te prie. » l'Autrichien aurait aimé ne pas avoir ce ton mais ça lui avait échappé. Au moins cela eut l'effet de « réveiller » le Suisse.

« Si tu veux, mais ne nous paumes pas en route. »

Autriche fut soulagé, son ami avait repris ses reproches même si ce n'était pas autant que d'habitude.

Les deux nations quittèrent la salle de conférence pour rejoindre le parking où s'était garé Autriche.

« _ Au fait, tu ne rentres pas avec la folle à la poêle comme avant?

_ Je te prie de ne pas la nommer ainsi, et effectivement je ne rentre plus avec elle. Tu sais bien que nous sommes divorcés et elle est plus souvent avec ce Prussien maintenant.

_ Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard? Le Suisse dit cela avec un petit sourire, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ce fit plaisir à l'Autrichien.

_ Pas du tout! Cela fait partie du passé désormais. Suisse baissa alors la tête, la mine sombre.

_ Comme l'accident… » L'Autrichien regretta immédiatement sa dernière phrase. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence.

Quand les deux pays arrivèrent chez Suisse, Autriche lui rappela que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, le Suisse pouvait l'appeler ou se rendre chez le brun, et ce, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit.

Le pays alpin acquiesça de la tête, referma la portière et adressa à l'Autrichien un faible « au revoir et te perds pas en rentrant chez toi ». Autriche lui sourit, regarda le blond rentrer chez lui et repartit afin de rentrer lui aussi chez lui.

Vers sept heures vingt le matin, un téléphone portable retentit dans une chambre d'hôtel , ce qui fit grogner un brun avec une mèche rebelle. En effet, Autriche avait dû se résoudre à passer la nuit dans un hôtel de la capitale suisse, à savoir Berne. Il avait tourné en rond pendant au moins deux heures pour retrouver la route qui le mènerait à son pays et il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour rentrer chez lui. Pendant qu'il maudissait son (très) mauvais sens de l'orientation, il remit ses lunettes et décrocha:

«_ Allo…

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé. ^^

La suite devrait arriver bientôt mais vu la tête-en-l'air que je suis, je risque d'oublier. Mais promis, ça sera bientôt là. Peut être la semaine prochaine ou plus tard.

Dîtes-moi votre avis par review. Qu'il soit bon au mauvais. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir, me voilà avec le 2ème chapitre de cette fic! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (impression étrange de déjà vu, non?). J'le publie juste après être rentrée du lycée (enfin en vacaaaances!)

J'avais zappé de le préciser dans le chapitre précédent mais Kindheistfeunde (je viens de m'rendre compte que y a pas le R ^^') veut dire (avec le R) Amis d'enfance en allemand, d'après google. J'fais pas allemand et je l'regrette à moitié ces derniers temps.

Bon! J'me tais et j'vous laisse lire ^^

Disclaimer: voir chapitre 1 (la flemme de l'redire)

Personnages: pareil qu'en haut ^^'

* * *

_« _ Allo…_

_WESH, C'EST MWA!

Autriche éloigna l'appareil de son oreille, il ne voulait pas devenir sourd.

_ Vash?

_ Bah ouais! Tu r'connais plus ton pote d'quand t'étais p'tit?!

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, je t'entends. Autriche se rendit compte que le Suisse ne lui avait pas dit

de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom.

_ Vash?

_ Ouais! Qwa?

_ Ne serais-tu pas saoul par hasard?

_ N'importe qwa! J'ai juste bu trois, quatre bières! J'suis pas bourré!

_ Mais oui, je te crois. Bon, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé si tôt?

_ Ah ouais! Tu voudrais pas venir me chercher s'teu plait? J'suis bourré et j'voudrais pas me planter en bagnole.

_Heureusement qu'il garde le sens du danger quand il boit_. Pensa l'Autrichien. Il soupira.

_ Bon, où es-tu?

_ Dans le bar dans la rue où y a le ciné, t'vois où c'est?

_ Oui, j'arrives, ne bouge pas.

_ T'es pas chez twa?

_ Non, dans un hôtel, je me suis perdu en partant de chez toi. Il l'entendit commencer à rigoler. Et ne rigoles pas! J'arrives d'ici quinze minutes.

_ Si tu t'paumes pas avant. » Le brun à la mèche rebelle raccrocha avant que son interlocuteur ne lui fasse un discours comme quoi il pourrait se perdre dans sa propre maison etc. c'est qu'il pouvait devenir ennuyant, son ami, quand il buvait.

Autriche pris son manteau, descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel pour payer la nuit et sortit dans le froid de Novembre pour se rendre vers le bar que lui avait indiqué le Suisse. Il y arriva en moins de quinze minutes et sans se perdre! (exploit!). Il entra et repéra au bout de quelques secondes la tête blonde armée de son fusil fétiche au bout duquel ornait un petit ruban violet. Ce dernier était en train d'ennuyer le pauvre barman à propos du fonctionnement des horloges et que cela était important pour ne pas être en retard etc. L'Autrichien posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du possesseur des cheveux blonds qui sursauta et puis se retourna si vivement qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

« Eh ben, t'as fait vite! Tu t'es pas paumé! Ca relève du mir- » Le Suisse n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba dans les bras de l'Autrichien, complètement ivre. Autriche soupira de nouveau, paya la consommation de son ami et s'excusa auprès du barman, il installa Suisse sur son dos de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas tomber en allant à sa voiture et sortit.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du Suisse, Autriche réussit à ouvrir ladite porte après quelques minutes de recherche des clefs dans le manteau de Suisse. Celui-ci était en train d'émerger de sa somnolence due à l'alcool.

« Nnh.. J'suis où là? Et toi, pourquoi t'es là? » dit-il alors que ses pieds touchèrent le sol de l'entrée de la petite maison où il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Autriche se jura intérieurement de rester calme jusqu'à ce que le Suisse s'endorme. Du fait qu'il le connaissait depuis leur enfance, il savait que quand le blond buvait, il passait par plusieurs stades: d'abord le discours sur tout et n'importe quoi, puis la colère et enfin il finissait généralement en pleurs et aller se coucher. Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle et le représentant de l'Autriche voyait déjà la scène. Il se prépara mentalement à encaisser les insultes et/ou coups que le blond lui lancerait.

« _ Pourqwa tu m'regardes comme ça?!

Effectivement, pendant qu'il se remémora la première cuite que le Suisse avait eu, Autriche avait laissé son regard dérivé vers son homologue vert. Et le possesseur dudit regard n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

_ Mais pour rien, je t'assures.

_ J'te crois pas! Si c'est pour me d'mander du fric, c'est NON! »

Autriche soupira. Pendant que le Suisse commencer à gueuler dans le salon, il entendit la mention de Liechtenstein, ce qui attira son attention. Cette fois-ci serait plus violente que les autres, il en avait le pressentiment.

« _ Ce sale fils de…! Pourquoi il s'est pas arrêté! Il l'a vu traversé la route! Mais non! Il a même pas ralenti! Cet enfoiré! »

Le Suisse s'emportait et Autriche sentait un très mauvais pressentiment remontait le long de son dos. Il voulut prendre le fusil que le blond portait sur l'épaule droite, afin d'éviter un quelconque accident. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et intercepta le geste du brun à l'aide de son bras gauche.

« _ Donnes-moi ce fusil avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise.

_ JAMAIS! Tu vas en faire quoi?! Hein?!

_ Je vais juste le ranger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Tu mens! Comme quand c'te médecin était arrivé là où cet enfoiré a pris ma Lily! Autriche stoppa son geste de prendre l'arme et pris un air interrogatif.

_ Que veux-tu dire?

_ Quand il m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire! Qu'elle était déjà morte! »

Suisse tomba sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. De rage ou de tristesse? Autriche ne saurait le dire.

De part leurs positions, les manches de l'uniforme du pays alpin laissaient voir des traces rouges sur les poignets dudit pays. Autriche s'assit alors à côté de lui.

« _ Dis, qu'est-ce que c'est ces marques sur tes poignets? Suisse tourna la tête de sorte que l'Autrichien ne puisse pas voir son visage.

_ C'est rien.

_ Non, ce n'est pas rien! Si tu en viens à vouloir te suicider, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien!

_ C'EST RIEN, J'TE DIT! Suisse se releva et voulut partir dans sa chambre mais Autriche n'était pas de cet avis. Il attrapa le poignet de son ami et se releva à son tour.

_ Puis-je savoir où tu vas ainsi?

_ Dans ma chambre! Pourquoi?! » L'Autrichien ne lui répondit pas et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain malgré les protestations du blond. Il connaissait les lieux puisqu'il y allait souvent quand il ne pouvait plus supporter Hongrie, Prusse et leurs idioties. Arrivés dans la pièce, il laissa tomber le blond dans la douche, alluma l'eau qui atterrit directement sur les cheveux couleur paille.

« _ Putain! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous?! C'est glacé!

_ Je te remets les idées en place » Autriche dit cela aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

Le Suisse commençait à frissonner, l'Autrichien referma le robinet et aida son ami, complètement trempé, à sortir de la douche. Il pris une serviette dans l'armoire de la pièce et le lui mit sur la tête. Il commença à lui frictionner la tête à l'aide de la serviette quand ladite tête lui dit qu'il pouvait le faire seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Le brun arrêta donc son geste et sortit de la pièce pendant que le Suisse commencer à enlever sa veste militaire trempée, respectant ainsi la pudeur de son ami. L'Autrichien pris place dans le canapé et attendit.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Suisse ressortit, habillé d'un simple ensemble T-shirt-jogging, ses cheveux encore humides. Il traversa le salon en silence et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'Autrichien. « _ Ca va mieux? Dit celui-ci avec un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

_ Un peu, désolé de m'être emporté comme ca. » Suisse répondit avec une voix si faible que la nation autrichienne devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Un silence s'installa entre eux, ce qui mit le jeune homme à lunettes mal à l'aise. Il décida donc de le briser.

« _ Je vais rester chez toi durant quelques jours, histoire que tu ne recommences pas de telles idioties. Il fixa les poignets de son ami, désormais entièrement visibles, une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

_ Tu dois avoir raison. » Autriche s'attendait plutôt à un refus de la part du Suisse, et non à une telle réponse.

À nouveau le silence. Puis un gargouillement venant de l'estomac de Suisse se fit entendre. Les joues de celui-ci prirent une petite teinte rosée, signe de son embarras.

« _ À entendre ton estomac, tu as faim. Je me trompe?

_ mmh, j'ai pas mangé hier soir.

_ Je peux te cuisiner quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, si tu veux.

_ Je préfère pas, tu va tout faire exploser, j'ai pas envie de racheter une gazinière, ca coûte cher. Et j'ai deux, trois trucs pour le p'tit déj'. » Après cette réponse, l'Autrichien émit un petit rire, c'est vrai qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne touche pas à l'électroménager.

Après avoir mangé, Autriche informa le Suisse qu'il avait beaucoup de réunion de prévues et qu'il risque de rentrer tard, et en plus il devrait passer chez lui afin de prendre des affaires s'il souhaitait rester quelques jours chez le pays alpin.

« _ En ajoutant à tout ça, le fait qu'il y a des grandes chances que tu te perds en chemin, t'es pas rentré avant le début de la nuit.

_ Effectivement, vu sous cet angle. »

Un quart d'heure après, la nation autrichienne franchit la porte d'entrée pour se rendre aux dites réunions.

« _ Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, je te prie. »

_ C'est bon, je ne suis plus un môme. » C'est sur cette phrase qu'Autriche sortit dehors, laissant le Suisse seul dans la maison.

* * *

La suite viendra rapidement (je pense).

Une p'tite review pour me faire savoir votre avis =)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir, tout le monde! Le 3ème chapitre de cette fic est arrivé!

L'attente entre les chapitres sera beaucoup plus courte maintenant, vu que je suis en vacances et que j'm'ennuie facilement. Donc j'me dis, si j'dois rien faire, autant publier ;). J'devrai _normalement_ réviser pour mon bac blanc d'français, mais j'ai la fleeeemme. Enfin j'arrête de raconter ma vie et j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture! =) (pour le disclaimer et autres, allez au 1er chapitre).

* * *

Sur la route menant à Berne se trouvait Autriche. Assis du côté conducteur, il soupira de fatigue. Qui aurait pensé que les réunions auxquelles il était convié se seraient révélées aussi complexes qu'ennuyantes. Il n'a même pas pu prévenir Suisse de son retard, son téléphone portable l'ayant lâché au milieu de l'après-midi. L'exaspération qui été montée en lui durant la journée s'était petit à petit transformée en fatigue. Il n'avait qu'une envie: se coucher dans le canapé de Suisse (il n'était pas fou au point de dormir dans le même lit que ce dernier) et ne plus bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Et un nouveau feu tricolore qui passe au rouge quand il arrive devant. Décidément, vivement que la journée se finisse, pensa-t-il.

**POV Suisse**

_Il se rappelait de l'appel téléphonique qu'il allait changer une journée ordinaire en un véritable cauchemar. L'appareil sonna, il décrocha:_

_« _ Allo, Vash Zwingli à l'appareil._

__ Bonjour M. Zwingli, ici l'ambulancier Alvin Stein, avez-vous une sœur se nommant Lily?_

__ Oui, pourquoi? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Il commença à paniquer._

__ Malheureusement oui, elle a été victime d'un accident de la circulation, je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en sortira, alors si vous pouviez venir sur place… Allo, M. Zwingli?_

__ Oui. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son visage pâlit. Il faillit laisser tomber le combiné qu'il tenait. J'arrive tout de suite. »_

_En quelques minutes, il atteignit le lieu de l'accident, où une foule s'agitait. Il réussit à se frayer un passage à travers les personnes présentes. Il allait en sortir quand un policier le retint, lui disant qu'il était interdit de passer. « C'est ma sœur! Et je suis le représentant de ce pays: Suisse! Alors laissez-moi passer! » À l'entente de son nom officiel, l'agent le lâcha et il put rejoindre les deux ambulanciers se trouvant devant la représentante du Liechtenstein. Il ralentit, marcha jusqu'au corps de sa sœur et tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Elle portait un masque respiratoire afin de l'aider à respirer. Il vit les lèvres de sa sœur bougeaient mais n'entendit rien. Il passa un bras dans le dos de Liechtenstein afin de pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle souhaitait dire. Son visage était pâle comme celui d'un mort. _

_« _ Onii-sama….Sa voix était faible, bien trop faible pour être sa voix habituelle._

__ O-oui, q-qu'y a-t-il? _

__ Je suis désolée… j'ai voulu vous acheter quelque chose… pour le dîner… et je n'ai pas vu la voiture…arrivait._

__ Chut! N-ne parles p-pas, économises tes forces. » Elle sourit._

_Elle sentit ses forces l'a quitté, son frère pouvait le sentir également quand il vit la main droite de sa sœur retombait doucement sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas perdre sa chère petite sœur, celle qui souriait quand il dessinait des animaux, celle qui lui offrait des pyjamas roses ou autre cadeaux qu'elle lui remettait aux fêtes ou autres évènements alors qu'il n'insistait pas sur ce fait. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, et il vit les yeux verts se refermaient pour ne jamais se rouvrir. C'était maintenant un vrai flot de larmes qui descendait les joues du Suisse. _

**POV Autriche**

_Enfin arrivé_, pensa l'Autrichien après avoir franchi le seuil de la maison de Suisse. Il rangea son manteau et ses chaussures dans le placard. Puis le son de la télévision ainsi que des petits gémissements venants du salon attirèrent son attention. Il traversa l'entrée et trouva Suisse allongé sur le canapé, endormi. Il coupa le son de la télévision et s'approcha du blond. Celui-ci ne faisait pas un simple rêve, ses gémissements montraient qu'il était en plein cauchemar. C'est alors que l'Autrichien remarqua les larmes perlant aux coins des paupières fermées de son ami. Il les balaya d'un coup de pouce et sentit le visage chaud du Suisse. Il toucha de la main le front de la nation alpine et constata qu'il avait de la fièvre, il devait avoir au moins 38° de fièvre. Autriche se releva et alla chercher une couverture pour réchauffer le blond (on n'a pas idée de s'habiller comme ça en Novembre).

Alors qu'il mettait la couverture sur le Suisse, celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, de nouvelles larmes avaient remplacées les anciennes. Leurs corps respectifs étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Soudain, le blond s'agrippa au brun à la mèche rebelle, ce qui fit tombé ce dernier sur le corps fiévreux du Suisse. Il pouvait entendre les pleurs, à demi étouffés dans le creux de son épaule, du blond. Il n'eut pas besoin de savoir le pourquoi d'un tel comportement, Suisse n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille en temps normal, il avait sans aucun doute rêvait du moment où sa sœur l'a quittée dans ses bras. Il l'avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Hongrie, alors qu'elle se rendait chez le Suisse pour quelques trucs au sujet de la dernière réunion.

Autriche se rendit alors compte que le blond avait cessé de pleurer, à présent il l'entendait juste renifler. Il passa une main dans le dos de ce dernier pour tenter de le réconforter. Cela semblait marché car, au bout de quelques minutes, la prise de Suisse sur la veste de l'Autrichien fut légèrement relâchée. Il s'écarta afin de voir le visage du blond, à la fois humide par les larmes versées et rougit par la fièvre.

« _ Je suis au courant pour ça. Autriche parlait doucement comme si le fait de parler plus fort effraierait le Suisse. Ce dernier renifla une nouvelle fois.

_ Ah, par qui? Tu n'étais pas là quand c-ca s'est p-produit. De nouveau, des larmes faisaient leur apparitions dans les yeux verts. Autriche le reprit dans ses bras.

_ Je l'ai appris par Hongrie, au téléphone. Tu peux me raconter, si cela ne te gênes pas. » Le blond acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête et lui expliqua l'appel qu'il a reçu, comment sa sœur est partie (il y eu presque une crise de larmes pour cette partie) et enfin quand les policiers ont dus le stopper pour ne pas qu'il aille massacrer le conducteur du véhicule, celui-ci était en fait un fugitif en cavale.

Quand il eut fini de raconter toute l'histoire, Suisse s'endormit, son menton reposant dans le creux de l'épaule d'Autriche. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas que le blond tombe plus malade, décida de le porter jusqu'à la chambre du Suisse. Ce fut rapide étant donné que la petite maison du blond ne comportait qu'un rez-de-chaussée. Il le déposa doucement dans le lit, il allait partir pour le salon quand on agrippa le bas de sa veste. « Restes là, s'il-te-plaît. » murmura le Suisse. Autriche se retourna et vit ledit Suisse à peine réveillé. Le pianiste ne put résister à l'attitude du blond et se coucha à ses côtés.

« _C'est ma faute si elle a eu c-cet accident.

_ Pourquoi serait-ce de ta faute? Tu n'y es pour rien si cet enflure ne s'est pas stoppé. Suisse fut étonné que le brun utilise un tel mot, lui qui est si poli d'habitude.

_ M-mais si je serai rentré plus tôt, j'aurai pu la p-protéger, si j'aurai insisté pour préparer le dîner, elle ne serait pas sor- La main de l'Autrichien coupa la phrase du blond.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'ai dit. _Ce-n'est-pas-ta-faute_. D'accord?

_ mmh. »

Autriche prit le blond entre ses bras et colla sa tête contre son cœur. Le Suisse se calma et se rendormit. L'Autrichien sentit aussi le sommeil le gagner et ferma les yeux.

OOooOOooOO

La lumière émise par un soleil matinal traversa la chambre au travers des volets, un rayon atterrit directement sur les yeux d'Autriche qui fut obligé de quitter les bras de Morphée pour revenir au monde réel. Il se trouva quasiment nez-à-nez avec Suisse, dont un autre rayon lumineux venait éclairer le visage sans se poser pile sur ses yeux fermés. _Qu'ai-je fait pour que le Soleil ne m'aime pas_, pensa-t-il. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il remarqua qu'ainsi éclairé, Suisse était vraiment beau. Il sentit son visage s'empourprait et secoua la tête afin de penser à autre chose.

Il se souvenait à peine quand et dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient rencontrés, Suisse et lui, il se souvenait surtout quand il a commencé à mal traiter son ami. Son pays était alors en trouble et leurs boss respectifs s'entendaient de moins en moins bien. Ils « coupèrent les ponts » pendant plusieurs années avant de se recroiser et de se parler à nouveau.

Il se rendit compte tout à coup que même s'il s'était marié durant une longue période avec Hongrie, il n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de penser à son ami d'enfance. Soudainement, il comprit pourquoi il ne pouvait ne pas pensé à lui, le sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers le blond était bien plus que de la simple amitié: c'était l'amour (avec un grand A comme dirait un certain Français). Après cette « découverte », Autriche décida de se lever pour ne pas que son visage devienne aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

OOooOOooOO

Une explosion se fit entendre, suivie par une deuxième. Tout ce bruit réveilla le blond. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où les explosions venaient. Il trouva un Autrichien en train de faire des pâtisseries ainsi que son four devenu inutilisable désormais.

« _ Je t'avais dis de pas toucher à ma cuisine. Dit-il d'un ton mécontent dès le matin. Autriche se retourna et lui fit face.

_ Tiens, tu es réveillé, Vash? Ledit Vash grogna à l'entente de son prénom.

_ Avec le boucan que tu fais, n'importe qui se serait réveiller. Et m'appelles pas comme ca!

_ Bien, bien, tu as faim? » Le blond marmonna un « oui » et s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

La nation autrichienne lui servit un des petits gâteaux qu'il avait fait ainsi qu'un café. Alors qu'il prit une gorgée de la boisson, Suisse le remercia d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui, le rouge aux joues. Autriche trouva son attitude trop adorable. « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier » lui répondit-il, un sourire bienfaisant ornant son visage. Le reste du repas se fit en silence, seul le son du poste de radio le brisait.

* * *

J'pense avoir bien fait ressortir les sentiments (surtout de Suisse) mais comme je mon point d'vue n'est pas (du tout) le même que vous, j'ai des doutes. Envoyez-moi une 'tite review pour m'dire si c'est bien ou pas.

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic!

J'trouve que les premiers paragraphes laissent un peu à désirer, mais la deuxième partie (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) sera plus...mouvementée, je dirais. Enfin! J'vous laisse en juger par vous-même et vous souhaite une bonne lecture (non j'me répète pas dans tout mes chapitres X))

* * *

Après quelques jours de plus de « cohabitation », Autriche songea à repartir chez lui, Suisse n'avait plus de crise de pleurs ou de colère. Il en conclut donc qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour la santé du blond (aussi bien physique que mentale). Donc une fin d'après-midi, il rassembla ses affaires dans un sac. Ce geste n'eut pas l'air d'étonner le Suisse. _Après tout, je n'était censé rester que quelques jours_, pensa l'Autrichien, _jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux_.

Arrivé à sa voiture, l'aristocrate eut tout de même un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimer que le Suisse le retienne, ou au moins lui parle, mais il ne fit rien. C'est donc avec cet état d'esprit que l'Autrichien démarra sa voiture et quitta la capitale suisse pour se rendre dans son pays.

Une semaine plus tard, en fin de matinée, beaucoup de nations débarquèrent chez Autriche pour la réunion qui devait se dérouler chez lui. _Maudit hasard_, se dit-il, car oui, l'ordre pour savoir chez qui se déroulerai la prochaine réunion se faisait au hasard. Quand les pays conviés à cette réunion furent installés autour de la grande table, Autriche, qui présidait la réunion, essaya de demander le calme, en vain. Allemagne cria et le silence se fit, ce qui put permettre à l'Autrichien de faire l'appel afin de voir qui serait les absents de cette journée (il y en avait toujours, quelque soit le lieu ou l'heure de la réunion).

Quand l'appel fut terminé, Autriche s'aperçut alors que la Suisse était manquante à l'appel tout comme Australie (trop loin, a-t-il dit par téléphone), Canada (qui avait été une nouvelle fois oublié) et d'autres nations. Le brun eut une sorte de pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment. Mais ses devoirs d'hôte l'obligeaient à rester pour s'occuper de ses invités (si on peut les appeler ainsi).

OOooOOooOO

Une pause d'une heure trente fut accordée aux nations afin de déjeuner. Autriche en profita pour demander aux pays proches du pays alpin (aussi bien géographiquement qu'émotionnellement) si ils avaient eu des nouvelles de lui. Lui-même ne fut pas contacté au cours de la semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis son départ de Berne. Malheureusement, il n'obtint que des réponses négatives.

Une fois la pause fini, l'Autrichien décida finalement qu'il devait aller voir si Suisse était chez lui. Il s'excusa auprès d'Allemagne. Angleterre, qui avait entendu leur courte conversation, commença un discours comme quoi un hôte ne devait pas laisser ses invités seuls, qu'il devait se comporter en gentleman etc. Son monologue fut interrompu par France qui fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraudes de son amant. Le visage du Français était si sérieux que l'Anglais se tut. Il demanda tout de même des explications mais l'autoproclamé pays de l'amour ne dit rien. Angleterre n'insista pas et ils reprirent leurs occupations respectives. Après qu'Allemagne eut pris les rênes de la réunion en main, Autriche sortit de sa demeure et démarra sa voiture, garée dans l'entrée.

Alors qu'il arrivait à quelques mètres du péage menant à l'autoroute pour passer la frontière, Roderich reçut un appel. Il décrocha et fut surpris d'entendre la voix d'une Hongroise.

« _ Salut Roddy!

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Elisabeta, que me veux-tu?

_ Tout à l'heure, tu m'as d'mandé si j'avais eu des nouvelles de Suisse, non?

_ C'est exact. Pourquoi?

_ Je viens de recevoir un SMS de lui. Ca disait que tu devais le rejoindre à un endroit où vous aviez l'habitude d'aller en un moment.

_ Il n'a rien dit de plus?

_ Nan, désolée.

_ Ce n'est rien. Merci de m'avoir informé.

_ De rien. J'dois raccrocher, France roule une pelle à Iggy, 'faut que j'filme ça! »

Autriche n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit la tonalité signifiant que la brune avait raccroché. Un endroit où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, le Suisse et lui? mais où? Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui vint.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un joli concerto de klaxons venant des véhicules derrière lui. Autant dire que ce tintamarre fit sursauté le brun à lunettes. Il bloquait en effet le passage menant au péage. Il s'excusa d'un geste de la main et s'engagea sur le parking à quelques mètres à sa gauche. Il arrêta le moteur de sa voiture et rechercha à nouveau le fond de sa mémoire. Soudain, les souvenirs d'il y a plusieurs années maintenant refirent surface. L'endroit dont parlait Hongrie était à coup sûr le grand parc situé au centre de Vienne! Tout était plus clair à présent. Quand leurs dirigeants respectifs s'entendaient encore bien, Suisse passait souvent chez l'Autrichien. Ils restaient toute la journée voire même la soirée dans cet immense parc. Autriche redémarra sa voiture, fit demi-tour et pris le même chemin que précédemment mais en sens inverse. Direction Vienne.

OOooOOooOO

Arrivé à destination, le brun stoppa sa voiture et descendit en trombe dans le parc, cherchant le blond des yeux. Il passa en revue tout les chemins dont il se souvenait, tout les endroits où le Suisse était susceptible de se trouvait. Rien, toujours rien. Autriche commença à se demandait s'il était au bon endroit. Il était pourtant persuadé que ce parc était le lieu dont parlait le blond dans son message.

Le soleil baissait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. L'Autrichien se décida à rentrer, étant sûr qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture tout en suivant du regard un petit oiseau s'envolait vers le ciel. Il se stoppa net à la vue du toit d'un des immeubles bordant le parc. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, passa la porte d'entrée du bâtiment et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il atteignit le dernier étage et fut forcé de faire une pause, de reprendre son souffle, la course n'étant pas vraiment son passe-temps favori. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte menant au toit. L'aristocrate la poussa et fut quelque peu aveuglé par le soleil couchant, juste en face.

Un blond, habillé d'une tenue militaire verte, lui tournait le dos. Il n'était qu'à un mètre ou deux du vide, le toit du bâtiment étant dépourvu de grillage de sécurité. L'Autrichien l'appela mais sa voix fut engloutie par le vent, soufflant très fort à cette hauteur. Il répéta son geste, le même effet se produisit. « Vash! » Cette fois, il hurla dans le vent. Ledit Vash se retourna, lentement, pour lui faire face. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais Autriche n'entendit rien. Il s'avança donc afin d'être à la même hauteur que le blond. Il put voir les yeux ternes de ce dernier, les larmes menaçantes de tomber ainsi que le visage plus que pâle du pays alpin.

« Qu'as-tu dis? Je n'ai rien entendu » Le vent s'était calmé, ne laissant qu'une simple brise. Mais l'Autrichien n'obtint pas de réponse. Il se rapprocha donc du blond, mais celui-ci reculait à chaque avancée. Si bien qu'il se retrouva bien vite qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du bord du bâtiment. Autriche ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'un tel comportement. Il ne comprenait pas le sentiment qu'éprouvait la Suisse. Et il ne comprenait rien à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Soudain il eut un flash, comme si l'on s'amusait avec son esprit pour ne lui faire comprendre que maintenant. Lui faire comprendre les intentions du blond en venant ici. Cette soudaine révélation fit élargirent les yeux du brun. Il voulut enlacer le Suisse, l'empêcher de faire cette bêtise, et le réconforter. Trop tard, le blond avait déjà réduit la distance le séparant du vide. Encore un pas en arrière et il tomberait.

« Je t'aime, Roderich » Cette simple phrase fit réagir ce dernier. Il fixa le visage du blond, les larmes dévalant les joues de ce dernier pour s'écrasaient au sol. Le Suisse lui donna un sourire, mince et empli de tristesse. L'Autrichien n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le blond recula d'un pas. La suite se déroula comme au ralenti dans l'esprit du brun. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, tendit le bras le plus possible, essayant de rattraper le blond. Sa main n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la veste verte. Mais elle se referma sur l'air, le vêtement lui ayant échappé. « Vash! » Il ne reçu pour unique réponse qu'un simple sourire, aussi triste que le précédent. Puis il ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner par la gravité, le menant à la route pleine de circulation, ainsi qu'à la mort.

« Vash! »

* * *

Ah~ que je suis sadique avec Suisse et vous. J'coupe pile là. Je sais, j'suis méchante X)

Une 'tite review pour me dire votre avis. =3


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir! Enfin le cinquième et dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'avais dit à Kitotekika qu'elle arriverait plus tard et...bah au final ça sera aujourd'hui ^^. Pour "répondre" à Miss Cactus à propos de l'allusion au PruHun, je n'avais pas l'intention de les mettre en couple. Dans cette fic, j'les vois plus comme des best friends ^^.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette fic et/ou d'avoir laisser une review. Vous êtes super! u_u

Je n'ai plus rien à dire sauf...Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'assit sur le béton du toit et ramena ses jambes contre son corps. Il laissait ses larmes coulaient. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui c'était passé en bas. Les cris que poussaient les passants lui indiquaient la scène. Le vent se mit à nouveau à souffler, comme si rien n'était arrivé ces dernières minutes. Le ciel, devenant sombre au fur et mesure que le soleil disparaissait, se remplit de nuages menaçants. Une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber. Comme si le ciel partageait la douleur qui enserrait le cœur et l'esprit de l'Autrichien.

Tout à coup, les sirènes d'une ambulance se firent entendre. Autriche releva la tête et rassembla son courage pour regarder ce qui se produisait dans la rue. Les voitures se poussaient pour permettre au véhicule d'urgence d'accéder au lieu de l'accident. Il ne distinguait rien hormis une masse abondante de personnes, et la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait ainsi que la pénombre n'arrangeaient rien. Il se redressa donc, essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la manche et se précipita vers l'escalier qu'il avait monté auparavant. Quand quelque chose apparut dans son champ de vision, réduit quelque peu par la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville. Il ramassa la chose en question, chose qui était le fusil fétiche du Suisse. Il le mit sur son épaule et s'élança à toute allure dans l'escalier, manquant de tomber à chaque dizaine de marches.

Il arriva enfin dans la rue mais l'ambulance venait tout juste de partir. Il demanda à quel hôpital elle se rendait au premier passant qu'il croisa. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de l'hôpital à environ cinq kilomètres en suivant la route. Autriche le remercia et se dépêcha d'aller à sa voiture pour suivre la route indiquée. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Au diable les règlementations de vitesse, il voulait voir son Suisse.

Il s'arrêta sur le parking, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'établissement de santé.

« _ Bonjour. Je peux vous aider?

_ Oui, je recherche quelqu'un.

_ Bien, quel est son nom je vous prie?

_ Vash Zwingli.

_ Ah oui. Il vient d'arriver par ambulance. Il est actuellement en salle d'opérations.

_ V-vous ne savez pas dans quel état il est?

_ Non, désolée. Je peux vous indiqué la chambre dans laquelle il sera mis pour le réveil, si vous le souhaitez.

_ Oui, s'il vous plaît.

_ Alors, . On lui a attribué la chambre 117. Les salles de réveil se trouvent à votre gauche. Et le reste est indiqué.

_ Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle.

_ De rien, au revoir Monsieur. »

Autriche ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers les salles de réveil.

OOooOOooOO

La chambre 117, elle est où? Roderich regardait les numéros des portes de chambre, sans trouver celle qu'il cherchait. 101, 102, 103 mais elle est où la 117?! Le brun commençait en avoir marre. 115, 116, ah! 117! Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il fut interpellé par un des médecins de l'hôpital.

« _ Vous souhaitez voir ? Vous êtes de sa famille?

_ Et bien, nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang mais nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Il est là?

_ Oui, mais je souhaiterais parler à l'un des membres de sa famille. Savez-vous s'il a des parents ou des frères et sœurs?

La dernière phrase révolta intérieurement l'Autrichien. Savoir si le Suisse avez de la famille? Son unique sœur n'était plus là. Quand à ses 'parents', les origines des nations étaient souvent très mystérieuses. Mais il devait répondre à cet homme.

_ Malheureusement non, ses parents sont décédés il y a longtemps et sa petite sœur n'est plus de ce monde.

_ Je vois. Voulez-vous en savoir plus au sujet de la santé de votre ami?

_ Oui, je vous prie.

_ Très bien, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, cela risque de vous choquer un peu. »

Autriche s'exécuta et écouta ce qu'avait à dire le médecin, s'attendant au pire.

Suisse avait miraculeusement survécu à sa chute. Un camion, stationné en dessous, avait servit de support à l'atterrissage du blond. Mais celui-ci a été conduit en salle d'opération dès son arrivée à l'hôpital. Son dos ainsi que l'arrière de sa tête avaient violemment tapé le toit du véhicule. Les médecins craignaient que le choc ait endommagé le cerveau. Après l'opération, ils furent soulagés, le Suisse n'avait que des côtes cassées, l'épaule droite déboitée ainsi que quelques écorchures au crâne. Mais il devra attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir remarcher: son dos ayant pris le plus de dommages.

Après ces explications, le médecin partit, laissant l'Autrichien seul dans ce couloir empestant les médicaments et autres odeurs propres aux hôpitaux. Ce dernier regarda sa montre: 20h08. Il hésitait à rentrer dans la chambre. Il se rappela soudainement le fusil qu'il portait à l'épaule. L'arme à feux lui évoqua immédiatement son propriétaire. Il se redressa et se plaça de nouveau devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit calmement et entra dans la pièce.

OOooOOooOO

La scène devant lui l'aurait attendri si ce n'était pas dans une telle situation. Le Suisse dormait profondément, la tête reposant sur le haut du lit. Il paraissait si serein ainsi. _Je suis certain que presque personne ne l'a déjà vu comme ça, _pensait le brun,_ hormis peut être Liechtenstein_. Il s'assit sur le seul fauteuil dont possédait la pièce blanche et sombre, seulement éclairée par une petite lampe de chevet. Enfin installé, l'aristocrate put observer le visage du blessé. Un bandage blanc immaculé faisait le tour de la tête blonde. Hormis cela, l'autre bandage que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur l'épaule blessée et quelques égratignures ornant les joues du Suisse, rien ne trahissait ce qu'il venait de se produire quelques temps plus tôt.

Autriche décida de rester pour la nuit auprès de son blond. Il voulait être là quand celui-ci se réveillerait. Il posa sa main sur la joue du Suisse et se résolut à attendre toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, l'Autrichien sentit le sommeil le guettait. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Seulement, une demi-heure après, il s'endormit, sa tête reposant sur le bord du lit.

OOooOOooOO

Dans son rêve, une voix l'appelait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Puis elle se fit plus forte. Il réalisa qu'une main lui secouait l'épaule, et à nouveau la voix l'appelait. Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il était réveillé. Qu'il était toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital, qui était maintenant éclairée par la lumière extérieure. Mais ce matin, il n'était plus le seul éveillé. Il se redressa et tomba sur une paire d'yeux verts. Puis le bandeau au dessus d'eux. Et enfin le visage qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Ça fait au moins vingt minutes que j'essaie de t'réveiller. T'as le sommeil lourd, tu- » Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Autriche fut violemment repoussé par le blond.

« _ Qu'est-c'tu fous, bordel?!

_ Ich liebe dich.

_ Q-quoi? Le visage de Suisse avait pris maintenant pris une belle couleur rouge pivoine.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Q-qu'es-ce que tu racontes, bordel? » Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un second baiser. Cette fois, le Suisse ne repoussa pas le brun. Il se laissait juste faire.

«_ Vous l'dites si on dérange!

_ Tais-toi, Gilbert, tu vas tout gâcher!

_ Kesese, mon awesome moi ne peut rien gâcher, je suis trop awesome! »

Le baiser échangé par Autriche et Suisse fut soudainement rompus par un albinos bruyant et une brune équipée d'un caméscope. L'Autrichien poussa un profond soupir pendant que le Suisse reprit sa couleur pivoine. S'il n'aurait pas était blessé, il aurait certainement pris son fusil et visé le duo, Autriche en était sûr.

« _ Que faîtes-vous là, vous deux?

_ Et ben, j'me rendait chez moi quand j'ai vu l'attroupement et une ambulance. J'ai demandé à un passant et il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, répondit l'Hongroise.

_ Après elle m'a appelé, moitié paniquée, tu répondais pas aussi quand on t'appelait!

_ Et de fil en aiguille, on est arrivés ici. Voilà.

_ Je vois. Et que faisais-tu avec cette caméra?

_ Ah ça! Euh… La brune cacha aussitôt l'appareil dans son dos. C'est rien!

Nouveau soupir pour l'Autrichien.

_ Mais il y a plus important. Le sérieux soudain de Prusse étonna le brun.

_ Effectivement, il y a beaucoup plus important. Hongrie aussi était maintenant très sérieuse.

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ On ne voulait pas le dire avant, de peur de créer de faux espoirs…, Hongrie regardait à présent le Suisse, toujours assis dans le lit.

_ Mais maintenant, tout est bon! Prusse finit la phrase commençait par son amie. Tu peux venir. » Il s'adressait à quelqu'un se trouvant dans le couloir.

OOooOOooOO

La personne qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte surprit l'Autrichien et le Suisse, et encore le mot est faible. Elle portait une robe violette, avait la même coupe au carré que le blond, et avait surtout deux grands yeux verts pleins de gentillesse. Suisse ne bougeait plus, son regard restait fixé sur cette jeune fille.

« _ Li-l…

_ Onii-sama. »

Il posa ses pieds sur le carrelage froid de la pièce. Il n'y croyait pas, ça ne pouvait qu'être une illusion. « Onii-sama? Qui y a-t-il?» Il la prit dans ses bras, ce n'était pas une illusion, c'était bien réel. Sa sœur était de nouveau là, bien vivante. Les larmes tombèrent. Liechtenstein lui rendit son étreinte.

« Laissons-les pour l'instant » chuchota Hongrie. Autriche et Prusse acquiescèrent et suivirent l'Hongroise dans le couloir.

Autriche n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment cela était-ce possible?

« _ Mon awesome moi est sûr que tu te d'mandes comment c'est possible. Pas vrai, Roddy?

_ Exactement, rien de pareil n'est déjà arrivé dans l'Histoire des nations.

_ C'est vrai, c'est pourquoi je n'ais rien dit avant.

_ Depuis quand es-tu au courant Elisabeta?

_ Quelques jours. D'après Angleterre, quand une nation meurt d'une cause autre que l'extinction de son peuple, celui-ci est tout de même représenté par quelqu'un. Cette personne apparaît environ neuf jours après que le représentant précèdent décède. Mais rien n'était sûr que ce soit la même que le Liechtenstein d'avant. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un avec une toute autre personnalité et apparence.

_ Pourquoi est-elle restée la même qu'avant alors?

_ Tu sais bien que les personnalités et apparences de nous tous, les nations, dépendent entièrement de l'état d'esprit de leurs peuples. Je pense qu'étant donné que les habitants du Liechtenstein sont très pacifiques et tranquilles, son représentant ne peut être qu'une personne comme Lily.

_ C'est logique. Je suis vraiment content que cela ce finisse ainsi.

_ Moi aussi. »

Autriche se jura intérieurement qu'il fera tout pour empêcher qu'un autre incident de ce genre vienne perturber la vie de son petit ami ainsi que celle de sa sœur. Il aimait bien trop le Suisse pour qu'il revive quelque chose de semblable.

FIN

* * *

Merci encore d'avoir lu =)


End file.
